


God Damned Scissor Men!

by William_Magnus



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yan, a Troll, is not having the best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Damned Scissor Men!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Changling the Dreaming character I used to play. I found this on a old harddrive and decided to just toss it out and see if anyone likes it.

God Damned Scissor Men!

 

Almost as bad as Boogies, the fucking Scissor men, popping up all the time. You would think they had learned to stay off my turf, and away from the kids under my protection, but every few weeks there is another one. 

 

This one is pathetic, even for a bottom feeding chimera like a scissor man. He is just over a third my size, 3 and a half maybe four feet tall at the biggest, with a great brush of untamed black hair pale skin and a face like a Hollywood star...if he had been hit with a mace a few dozen times and then slapped a few times by someone with a hand full of razor blades. I almost fell sorry for him, almost. He's on my turf, poaching my dreamers, filling their little heads with nightmares about him cutting off their thumbs and shaving them bald because they had been bad. Fuck that. My kids are good boys and girls, and they don't need nightmares like that, especially not form a cut price monster.

 

Little guy is tough though, I'll give him that, takes a full three blows to turn him into nothing more than a pile of broken safety scissors and disposable shavers. The chimerical manifestation of that brain melting yellow cartoon sponge only took one blow to take him to bits.

 

When I am at work at the day care I don't smoke. Not a good idea in front of the kiddies, or their parents for that matter. Here in the dreaming, protecting my patch of land I light up. It was a quick and easy kill but I felt I deserved a little reward for it. I'm already lining up what stories I'm gonna tell the little ones tomorrow, I decide on Elephants Child and How Turtle's Shell was Broken when I hear it. 

 

I don't scare, ever. It’s one of the things I am known for. I took my sledge hammer to a dragon's goolies once, and stood as a one Troll wall between friends and a hoard of hungry Red Caps, but that sound manages to get to me. Like fingernails on a chalk board it sends shivers up my spine. The long drawn out snickt of metal blades sliding across one another made me shiver. It was too easy, the little fucker was bait and I let my guard down once he was gone. Even before I turn I know there will be an army of them, big angry and more than a few with big dents and bigger grudges. I'm boned.

 

God Damn Scissor men!


End file.
